


I'm Proposing(A Solution)

by SavageDarling



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, I need to finish my hackle au but this little thing hit me and im sorry, There is a plot but it is very small and you have to squint, Y'all tell me to go finish that cause I actually want to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageDarling/pseuds/SavageDarling
Summary: Plot? What Plot? Mostly just Hecate and Julie deciding it is about time that sexual tension got put to good use.





	I'm Proposing(A Solution)

“I’m proposing a solution.” Julie said, moving a step closer to the taller woman who stood farther into the teacher’s lounge.

Hecate arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms in front of herself. “You have not proposed a problem in order to propose a solution. So I see no point in this conversation,” Hecate said slowly.

Julie huffed and said, “I was getting to that you know, before you interrupted me.”

“So what is this problem?” Hecate asked her.

Julie stepped ever so slightly closer. “I’m proposing a proper date,” she said.

Hecate looked at her in confusion. “A proper date? With whom are you proposing this date?”

“With you Hecate Hardbroom,” Julie said. 

Hecate blushed profusely and looked down at Julie, astounded at her candor. “And is the problem that you haven’t been able to do so yet?” Hecate asked. 

“No,” Julie said emphatically. “The date is the solution to the problem.”

“What is the problem then?” Hecate asked her.

Julie stepped even closer, so that they were only inches apart, and leaned up to whisper in Hecate’s ear. She placed a hand against one of Hecate’s elbows and whispered, “The problem is I haven’t been able to properly have my way with you. I thought a date was a good solution to that problem. 

As Julie pulled away Hecate looked down and her eyes followed Julie’s lips. “The date is not necessary,” Hecate mumbled. 

Julie went to speak but Hecate interrupted her with a turn of her wrist so that the door locked. She then surged forward, tangling her hands into Julie’s hair and pulling the shorter woman up towards her until their lips were only a breath apart. “I did not mean we should not have a date. I mean a date does not need to precursor having your way with me.”

“Fine by me,” Julie whispered. She closed the distance between them then and pressed her lips to Hecate’s. 

It was like fire, pure fire, like bonfires in the middle of nowhere, or magic sparkling at your fingertips for the very first time. It was wildfire and Julie was being consumed by it.

Suddenly Hecate had transferred them from the teacher’s lounge to her own quarters. Julie moved her arms up to wrap them around Hecate’s neck and Hecate’s hands fell to her waist, tugging at the loose shirt beneath her fingers. “Anyone ever tell you that you’re impatient?” Julie whispered between kisses.

Her hands reached up to tug at Hecate’s hair, loosening the bun a bit. Hecate growled at this and shot back. “Has anyone informed you that you are quite infuriating,” Hecate hissed out. 

“ I think you very well know the answer to that one Miss Hardbroom.” The emphasis on the miss did not go unnoticed and Hecate glared down at Julie, as they pulled apart for a second. Julie’s lips were stained red and her hair was even more mussed up than usual. Hecate’s chest rose and fell with heavy breaths and her bun was a skew. 

Julie rolled her eyes and pulled Hecate back down to her when the other woman did not respond. “I’m just messing you around Hecate. I’ve wanted to do this for quite a while now.” 

“Me too,” Hecate whispered against chapped lips. 

Julie searched her eyes a moment before pressing their lips together firmly. She pulled harder on Hecate’s bun and the braid began to come undone and Hecate’s hair slipped around her shoulders. “Bed?” Julie whispered against Hecate’s lips.

Hecate transferred them so that she was looking down at Julie flat against her bed. Julie hesitated and a blush prickled at the edge of Hecate’s face. “Was this not what you meant?”

Julie sat up so that her back was against the headboard and Hecate’s hands were beside her hips now, face still unbearably close yet far away from hers. “Dear no, I didn’t mean to scare you. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay.” Julie put hands firmly on Hecate’s cheeks and watched the dark haired witch smile up at her, eyebrows knitting together. 

Hecate pulled at Julie’s waist then, brought the blonde woman back down below her and kissed her fiercely. “I’m perfectly alright,” she muttered between heated kisses. 

She pushed Julie’s top up and scratched her nails against the woman’s skin. Julie let out a small hiss and Hecate stopped her movements. “I didn’t say stop now did I?” Julie questioned against her lips. As Julie pulled her top over her head she reached to undo Hecate’s dress as the witch trailed kisses down her neck. “How in the name of all that is holy do you get this fucking dress off.”

Hecate stopped and looked up to meet Julie’s eyes. “Language, Miss Hubble,” she drawled out. Julie rolled her eyes and Hecate twisted a hand, her dress disappearing leaving nothing to Julie’s imagination. 

Hair down and structured outfit gone she looked, almost, soft to Julie. “Jesus, call me Julie. And I was not ready for that.”

Hecate pulled in on herself at that moment and Julie pulled at her waist, flipping the taller woman over and looming over her. Hecate’s hair splayed over a large expanse of the bed and her face. Julie laughed and pushed Hecate’s hair out of her face. “I meant you’re beautiful you insufferably insecure woman. You’re incredibly beautiful.” 

Hecate pushed up fiercely and with another flick of her hand suddenly Julie’s pants were gone. They wrapped themselves up in the sheets for hours. Silencing spells protecting them and a very secure lock on Hecate’s door to her quarters and to her sitting room. Hecate was louder than Julie had expected and she screamed Julie’s name so fervently that Julie could only watch in amazement.

Julie came undone with a slew of expletives and “Dear fucking God almighty where on this fucking earth did you learn to do that?”

To which Hecate responded with kisses trailing back up her stomach and a mumbled “Did you think I’d been celibate for the past several decades?”

Julie pulled Hecate up her body, dark hair sticking to both of their skin, and replied, “Never dear. Now I can’t say I thought you’d be that experienced now though.” 

“Another round?” Hecate asked.

Julie smiled and pulled Hecate up to lie against her. “Just stay here with me for now. We’ve got all the time in the world for plenty of more firsts.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do I write any M rated stuff(no)? Do I think this was probably terrible(yes)? Do I know if I rated this correctly(no)? ANYWAY, let me know your thoughts everyone. Hope you liked this little trash sort of no plot piece


End file.
